Psychotherapy: A Reality Show
by Hyper-Punk
Summary: Three girls, three guys, paired up and sharing rooms. Who'll win the game with the most pointsif they survive the NoSanity Sisters wrath?


Ha! Another random fanfic has emerged from my mind. O.o LOL I do not own anything in this fanfic except for the grit, blood, and sweat put into it—okay, scrap that. I don't own any of the anime I use. LOL How's that?

And don't ask where this all came from. I'm simply too hyper to really know what I'm doing or saying.

VICTORY IS MINE! –runs off in a Stewie-Griffin-ish way-

…

Chapter One of Anime Psychotherapy: A Reality Show

And yes, "psychotherapy" IS a word.

I've been there.

…

It was one of those days where you just can't really figure out what's going on. You try and try to think of a logical explanation, when something—or someone—tells you that logic is useless and things just happen because of your insanity.

Or…maybe that's just me?

Er, anyway, yes; it was one of those days where you feel pretty confused and just "go with the flow". That's what the innocent air of the boys in the coffee shop said. There was a blonde boy with golden eyes who slumped at the counter, resting his chin on his arm, the free hand holding the steaming cup of coffee. He glared impatiently, that _I will kill you_ look on his face, as the man behind the counter blinked at him.

"You know, I bet that's why you're so short," the man mumbled, his black mustache moving over his mouth as he spoke like a worm. The blonde twitched and his glare sharpened as he flew upwards, coffee splashing slightly.

"WHAT? I ain't a no good punk of a pip-squeak who's so small Thumbelina turned him down! So shut up!" he snarled. The man sweatdropped, waving his hands as if to calm the boy.

"I, uh…I didn't mean it, kid! It's just, the coffee and all…"

A boy who was sprawled on the couch snickered as the coffee shop quieted, all except for the music playing over the loudspeakers, all customers—and even staff members—stared at the two at the counter, one a blonde and one a dark haired server. The blonde boy was fuming, glowering all hell at the man, who was trying very hard to make him calm down.

The other boy on the couch was also short, but didn't get as pissed when someone noticed it. He had spiky black hair and a white band on his forehead, arms crossed. He smirked to himself at the blonde boy's ranting, and glanced over his shoulder to the counter.

"Calm down, shortie," he said, and the blonde growled, flying off the stool.

"I'm not short! Get that into your—damn…" Blinking, the blonde boy stared at the boy who had muttered the short comment. The blonde was inches taller than the other, and the other was now standing in front of him, arms crossed against the black tank top.

"I'm, uh…I'm Edward Elric," the blonde said, sticking out a hand. "And I'm pretty glad to finally find someone shorter!"

The other boy shrugged off the attempt to make acquaintances and snapped a hellish look to the others of the coffee shop that clearly read STOP STARING OR I'LL KILL YOU. The occupants of the small shop immediately went back to what they were doing and the room was filled with its prior atmosphere. Looking back to Edward, he mumbled, "I'm Hiei."

Ed nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and eyeing the boy Hiei had been sitting with. "Who's that?"

Hiei glanced over his shoulder. "Honestly, I have no idea."

The blonde blinked and then brushed past Hiei, flopping down onto the couch and grinning. "Hey." The boy nodded to Ed, arms folded behind his head.

"I have a question," was the first thing the stranger said as Hiei moved up behind the couch. Without waiting for the other two's reply, he added, "Are you here for a certain meeting with the No-Sanity Sisters?"

Hiei and Ed blinked at each other, sending a questioning glance with the gesture. Ed nodded and Hiei scowled.

"Let me guess; you are, too?"

"They're late," was the answer. The stranger had a red-brown ponytail and was wearing a blue T-shirt with white jeans. He was looking down at all times, as if in deep thought, when suddenly he grinned up at the other two. "I'm Kenji. I hear you're Edward and you're Hiei, then?"

"Uh…call me Ed," Ed mumbled, but didn't have time to finish the word "Ed" as the doors of the coffee shop flew open, the bells jangling so hard the fell off. Everyone's gaze shot up to see them, eyes wide, as they entered.

It was three girls, one shorter than the other two and looking around quickly, another a bit shorter than the third. The short one had dirty-blonde hair in two thin braids that fell to her waist, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. The middle one had red hair and a happy glare—yes, I said happy glare—of violet eyes. Her smile was almost fiery. The third was pale and had black curls that tumbled to and around her shoulders with green eyes that were wide and thoughtful.

Ed stared in disbelief at them, twitching, when the short one grinned, her eyes falling on him, hands going into the pockets of her tight black leather pants. Hiei's eyes widened at the one with red hair as her glare settled on him and deepened, mouth twitching into a brighter smile—if you could call it bright. Kenji blinked as the girl with black hair nodded to him and started walking. The other two jumped in after her.

"I…think that's them," Hiei said in a matter-of-fact tone that seemed a bit too…matter-of-fact?

The shorter girl shook hair from her eyes and grinned. "You guys have been chosen," she mumbled. The one with red hair rolled her eyes and elbowed her sharply.

"Don't scare them, Ruii," she laughed. The shorter girl—who seemed to be named Ruii—scowled.

"I'm not. They _have_ been chosen. For the—"

Ed blinked. "What do you mean chosen?"

Ruii shook her head and glanced to the other two. The girl with red hair bobbed her head in a slight greeting and introduced the three as Ruii, Chiaki, and Hikari: the No-Sanity Sisters. Chiaki tossed red locks from her eyes and smirked lightly.

"You—all three of you—received invitations to meet us here, correct?" she asked in a sharp, almost military-like tone. Slowly the three boys nodded. Hikari bounced a bit, hands clasped behind her back.

"Great! You showed up!"

"Of _course_ they did, Hikari. They're right here!" Ruii snapped. Chiaki put a hand one hand on Hikari's forehead and the other on Ruii's.

"Yeah, they showed up." Blinking at the boys, the nearly demonic, sneering-smirk returning to her pale face, she added, "Welcome to _Psychotherapy: A Reality Show_."

Ed clapped his hands once and then jabbed a finger at the girls, laughing. "I've seen that before!"

Hiei glowered at the floor as Kenji muttered something about reality shows. Ed continued to talk about how he had seen the show once on television.

"You gather three guys who you think or pretty insane, and then you basically pair them up to share a room with three girls." The blonde's braid bobbed as he explained it to the other two. "It's almost like a reality show with newly-weds; the two who share a room have to cook, clean, and do everything for each other. Like an apartment, you know? And every morning and afternoon, there are games. When you win a game, your room gets a point. Lose a game, lose a point."

"Sounds useless," Hiei murmured boldly. Kenji twitched, staring at the girls in bewilderment.

"Insane? I'm not insane! Do I look insane to you?"

Simultaneously, the other five people answered frankly, "Yes."

Kenji sweatdropped and then slumped slightly. "…Okay, then."

Ruii's face suddenly perked up into confusion. Looking to the other two girls, she squeaked, "Like newly-weds? What the hell?"

Chiaki laughed and shrugged. "That's the rules. We were chosen as the girls."

Hikari nodded. "And you've been chosen as the boys," she said to the boys. Hiei twitched.

"What? You mean, you—you aren't the hosts?" Hiei cried. The girls shook their heads. Ed straightened up.

"Wait, so who's the host?"

Hikari looked to Chiaki; Chiaki looked to Ruii; Ruii shrugged. "I have no idea."

For a moment it was silent, when all of a sudden the shortest of the group—Ruii—squeaked, "Well, let's go! There's an address on the invitation! And I'm hungry…" Spinning on her heels, she disappeared out the door and Chiaki, after rolling her eyes with a laugh, took off after her. Hikari smiled, bowed politely, and grabbed the boys—Ed by the ear, Kenji the hand, and Hiei she grabbed with her eyes; impossible as it seems, she scared him with the sharp glance—dragging them off after the other two hyped up girls.

Ed mumbled, to voice all the boys' disturbed faces, "Well, won't this be interesting."

And the people in the coffee shop were a bit flustered after the six left, but soon the coffee did its thing.

…

Coffee. It does its thing. LOL

Speaking of coffee—OMG I WANT SOME! –darts off to get some-

Matt, Miyu's other half: God…stupid hyped up mental patient escapee…

…


End file.
